All Greats Fall Sometime
by Tsukiyono Selphie
Summary: Yes, it's a deathfic. It's sorta depressing...


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I don't know why you think I would, but I don't! Anything the people do after they read this is not my fault. If people fall to their knees singing songs from "Mother Courage" in Spanish it is still not my fault!

Note: This is a darkfic. It contains adult themes and ideas. If you think you may have any objections, then stop reading right here. If you want to read something lighter, read one of my humor fanfics. This story is told in third person omniscient, and it's my first in this genre. I've decided I like to write this type sometimes, so expect more and better fics later.

Rating: Between PG-13 and N-17… I guess that would make it rated R.

**All Greats Fall Sometime**

_By Amalia Ryoko James_

Ashton Ketchum stared despondently at the ceiling of the dingy back room of the Pokémon Center. A pathetic-looking Pikachu, on the last legs of its life, was watching the young man, unsure of what to do. The boy's eyes were unfocused, as he was contemplating deeply, ignoring the gnawing hunger and overwhelming grief of the situation.

He'd been the world's greatest Pokémon Master, at the top of it all. Just as suddenly as he won the honor, he lost everything he had. The dark secrets of his past had finally caught up with him, and he was stripped of all that he cared about. The only friend he had left was Pikachu; his other Pokémon had left. Misty too had disappeared in the night, leaving no traces. His parents had disowned him because they didn't want the stigma. Even Team Rocket avoided him now.

While he was thinking, the Nurse Joy of the Pokémon Center appeared in the doorway. She set a bowl of food down for Pikachu, not because of kindness for the trainer, but because she felt sorry for the Pikachu, and left. Ash looked up at the noise, and watched Pikachu eat. Pikachu… when Pikachu passed on, Ash didn't think he could stand life anymore. He would just end it all, and no one would care. Except for maybe her. No, not even she would be that kind.

Once Ash thought of her, the past jumped out at him once again, and his eyes glazed as his mind played his terrifying memories. The pain, the rejection, being alone, left behind in an uncaring world. The endless questions, throughout the many trials, in court, out of court. He could still feel his heart and soul tearing into bits and his body collapsing at the sentence. Even she, one of the reasons he was here at this point, didn't give a damn anymore. She had also been ostracized.

Her name was… Ash struggled to remember, and drew a blank. He couldn't remember her name, even though it had been in the papers for so long. It happened when he was sixteen, just come of age. He'd gone to a party, where he had gotten drunk, and had intercourse with a woman, who had been just as drunk, if not more so, than he. She'd had his child nine months later.

When the Pokémon League found out, the child was four years old. It was a major transgression, under the rule 68-3 in the Official Pokémon League Laws. He was dishonored, forced to give up his position to his rival, and one-time lover, Gary Oak. It was a twist of fate. Oh well, wait until they find that out about him… Ash smiled sadistically, imagining his greatest enemy in the same position he was in.

Pikachu had finished eating by then, and wandered cautiously up to Ash. They fell asleep quickly, but halfway through the night, Pikachu woke up. Torn between friendship and fear, Pikachu contemplated leaving. He had seen his best friend slowly losing sanity a while ago, during the trials. Now Pikachu feared for his life. However, Pikachu could sense Ash was deeply mired in depression, and might commit suicide if Pikachu left. Pikachu wanted to leave, but his duty as a true friend and Pokémon prevented him from doing it. He'd just have to suffer silently. Ash didn't need Pikachu's problems to add to his own hell. Pikachu fell into a restless sleep. That was the last time Pikachu ever would close his eyes. Due to the large amount of stress on such a small body, the poor electric mouse suffered a heart attack during the night.

The next morning, Ash found his only friend left in the world was gone. He lost all caring then. He left the Center, mumbling something to Nurse Joy about burying Pikachu. He went to the forest with the wild Pikachu, and buried his friend there. Then Ash continued on to the ocean. He stood on a cliff that was overlooking the water. He prepared himself to jump off the edge, but he stopped.

Instead he pulled a small item out from under his shirt. He unsheathed it, unveiling a sharp knife that had never been used. He carefully slit both wrists, oblivious to the pain. He was happy to be free. As he grew dizzy from the blood loss, he stumbled off the edge of the cliff, falling into the ocean below. It was as he had planned it. No one would ever find him, as no one would ever remember him. For eternity.

Endnote: I really do like Ash. He's my fifth favorite character. I am just broadening my writing skills. If you would now like to read something light, I suggest you read "Poké-pants Commercial", which is my first attempt as a humorous fic. 


End file.
